Oblivious
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Delapan tahun yang lalu namanya masuk jajaran pembawa petaka. Dan kini pandangan matanya tertuju pada methane hydrate di dasar samudra. Ia adalah monster yang dilepaskan negeri tetangga. Mengacau demi bersuka cita, membuatnya kini harus berhadapan dengan prodigy Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya begitu gelap.

Seluruh lapisan kulitnya terpapar hawa panas menyengat. Mungkin oleh terik matahari yang mencapai pendakian tertinggi, mungkin pula oleh jarak perapian yang terlalu dekat. Telinganya menajam, mencari kosa kata yang hilang dari suara lamat-lamat. Terdengar begitu menyayat, seolah merasakan sakit yang amat hebat.

Sakit?

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengenali kata itu seperti teman lama. Begitu akrab hingga tubuhnya terlalu terbiasa. Ah, mungkin rasa nyeri di pelipis kirinya ini adalah salah satu sumbernya. Jari-jari mungilnya tergerak untuk meraba. Permukan yang tak rata ini ... cairan pekat di ujung jemarinya ini ... tak melenceng dari yang ia kira.

"Tolong aku ... tolong..."

Suara itu ... ia mengingatnya sebagai suara Paman Galak yang kerap mencuri. Mungkin ia sedang dipukuli. Mungkin tubuh gemuknya tertimpa puluhan peti. Ia ingin melihatnya ... melihat Paman Galak tanpa tatapan bengisnya yang selalu ia dapati.

Ah, di sana rupanya. Paman Galak terimpit oleh tiang penyangga yang seharusnya berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya. Ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas—bahkan kelopak matanya masiih terasa berat untuk membuka. Tapi ia mendengar isak tangis yang seolah menggema. Ya, Paman Galak yang angkuh itu berurai air mata.

Ketika ia menggeser arah pandangan, bola matanya kembali disuguhi berbagai kejutan. Tak ada lagi bangunan kokoh yang selama ini dibanggakan. Tembok yang besar dan dingin itu kini hanya berupa reruntuhan. Jatuh meninggalkan keangkuhannya, persis seperti yang Paman Galak lakukan. Di bawahnya tampak beberapa sosok yang tak asing dalam pandangan.

Ah, paman di ujung sana itu seperti tengah terlelap di peraduan. Berselimutkan reruntuhan, dibuai oleh irama letupan. Di balik kepulan asap tebal itu pastilah sumber letupan bisa ditemukan. Ia mendengarnya ... mendengar setiap letupannya bagai irama yang saling berkejar-kejaran.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

BOOM!

Tubuhnya terpelanting, mengakui adanya adanya dorongan yang begitu kasar. Suara Paman Galak tak lagi terdengar, demikian pula dengan suara yang semula terdengar samar-samar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah ekspresi liar. Orang mungkin akan menyebutnya sebagai senyuman tak wajar.

Dari seorang anak yang juga tak bisa dikatakan normal.

.

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction**

 **Warning : AU, typos slightly OOC**

.

.

Lelaki itu menggerakkan bola matanya, memastikan situasi di sekelilingnya sudah jauh berbeda dengan situasinya beberapa detik lalu. Tak ada suara rintihan ataupun suara letupan merdu. Hanya ada suara bising dari desingan mesin pengering rambut, milik seseorang yang baru saja mandi selagi ia mengembara lintas waktu.

"Kau terbangun, Hun?" Suara lembut wanita terdengar di sela-sela bisingnya suara _hair dryer_.

" _Yeah_ ," lelaki itu menjawab dengan tak yakin. Mimpikah itu? Dengan visualisasi yang serealistis itu? "Di mana ini?"

Kali ini suara _hair dryer_ benar-benar terhenti. Menciptakan suasana sunyi hingga lelaki itu bisa mendengar tarikan napas panjang wanita itu sebelum menjawabnya, "Konohagakure, Jepang, 9 Juni 2010. Namamu Deidara Andrevsky, 29 tahun dan aku istrimu, Ino." Wow, ia seperti melihat _doppelganger_ dirinya ketika wanita itu berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Ada yang muncul dalam ingatanmu?" Suaranya melembut. Wanita yang mengaku sebagai istrinya ini duduk di tepian sofa yang semula ia tiduri.

"Di mana kauletakkan _clay_ -ku?"

Wajah ayu yang semula diliputi kelembutan hati itu kini berganti. Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat, merangkum wajahnya dari kedua sisi. Manik seindah _aquamarine_ di rongga matanya merefleksikan ekspresi yang ia kenali. "Kau ... jika ingatanmu tersusun secara sistematis, berhentilah bertingkah seolah semuanya berantakan."

Seringai di sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa bisa ditahan. Tatapan Deidara menajam, mengimbangi tatapan galak yang melapisi rasa kekhawatiran. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Mengacaukan sebuah distrik dengan sebuah _dirty bomb_ yang kausimpan dalam sebuah _matryoshka_. Kau meletakkannya dalam sebuah kotak kayu, lalu mengirimkannya dengan FedEx," sudut mata Ino terangkat ke kanan.

"Kukirim ke mana?" tanya Deidara.

"Kantor Kepolisian Konoha," seloroh Ino. Ia mengerling jenaka sebelum akhirnya mengecup pipi Deidara, "Aku bohong, oke? Kau hanya tertidur seperti seorang bayi, minus senyum superiormu yang terlihat seperti sinis pada keadaan. Menyenangkan untukmu, huh?"

Deidara tertawa, memberikan jawaban tanpa kata. Toh, pertanyataan Ino tak ubahnya retorika yang tak dijawab pun tak apa. Wanita ini sudah terlampau terbiasa dengan segala tindak-tanduknya. Di atas semua itu, ia menerimanya. Tidak, wanita ini bukan sekadar menerima tetapi juga mengulurkan tangan untuk setiap _shortcut_ yang diperlukannya.

Itulah yang membuat wanita ini menjadi sangat berguna.

Sekaligus sangat berbahaya.

"Aku suka idenya," Deidara membelai anak rambut di pelipis wanitanya.

"Ide?" ulang Ino.

" _Yeah_ ... kotak kayu ... FedEx ... _dirty bomb_. Mungkin _dirty bomb_ -nya perlu sedikit modifikasi. Lebih keren kalau pakai _nuclear bomb_ sungguhan. Atau ... ah, kau sengaja menyesuaikannya dengan favoritmu sendiri?" tanya Deidara.

Ino mengulas senyum tipis, "Kau peduli dengan bagaimana ledakannya terjadi dan aku lebih peduli bagaimana _after effect_ -nya. Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu?"

"Selalu."

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar akan meledakkannya?"

"Tidak sekarang, Hun," Deidara mengusap pipi sehalus pualam milik istrinya, "tidak dengan keberadaanmu di sana."

"Itu berarti kau sudah memiliki rencana lain." Seperti biasa, tak ada kata-kata manis yang sanggup menumbangkan pemikiran jernih Ino. Ketangguhan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan visualisasi yang ia tampilkan. Normalnya wanita sepertinya ada dalam deretan pertama wanita-wanita yang mudah terbawa rayuan. Ucapan Ino berikutnya kembali membuktikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar sebuah pengecualian. "Kau menandai beberapa titik di perairan lepas Pantai Timur. Titik-titik itu berada tak jauh dari jalur penyelundupan yang disukai pedagang-pedagang pasar gelap. Kauyakin tak ada hal yang ingin kauceritakan padaku?"

Sudut bibir Deidara terangkat. Ia selalu suka ketika Ino menganalisis setiap perubahannya dengan cepat. Tak ada yang bisa luput dari penglihatannya yang cermat. Termasuk ketika ada informasi yang terlambat. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika ia belum sempat menceritakan detailnya karena jadwal di laboratoriumnya yang padat.

" _Take a notes,_ Hun _. It will be a long, long story."_

.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya juga tak kalah sibuk dari langkahnya, memasang rompi anti peluru sembari tetap menjaga ponselnya. Di seberang sana ada Chouji yang terus mengabarkan detail perkembangan yang terjadi di lokasi bencana.

"Yamanaka, kau mau ke mana?" Seorang rekannya bertanya.

"Menumpang kendaraan dinasmu, Hyuuga," Ino menukas dengan cepat.

"Uchiha-sama mengirimkanmu?" Sudut mata pemuda itu sedikit menyipit, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

" _Yeah_. Beliau menyuruhku bergabung," jawab Ino sekenanya, "Nanti malam."

" _Hey_!"

Gadis itu tak lagi tertarik untuk menyimak—bahkan jika lelaki berperangai sopan itu tengah mengumpat. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari kendaraan mana saja yang akan berangkat. Setengah berlari ia berusaha mengejar sebuah mobil yang jaraknya paling dekat.

"Yamanaka?" Suara itu terdengar menyapanya dengan heran. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah Ino mengamati sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Hendak memastikan pemilik suara itu bukanlah Uchiha Itachi seperti yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Uchiha ... –sama?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah memberikan instruksi padamu untuk masuk dalam tim investigasi," Itachi menukas dengan cepat. Pertanda yang lebih dari cukup untuk memberi tahu keberadaan Ino tidaklah ia restui.

"Aku juga tidak pernah ingat Anda melarangku untuk masuk dalam tim ini, Bos," Ino membalasnya dengan tenang. Seolah dalam kata-katanya tak terkandung makna membangkang. "Atau jika memang iya, anggap saja Anda sedang memberikan tumpangan pada seorang wanita yang mau mengunjungi kerabatnya di lokasi bencana."

"Itukah alasanmu memaksa ikut dalam tim?" tanya Itachi.

"Kubilang anggap saja begitu," seloroh Ino.

Itachi tak bereaksi, bahkan tidak untuk sekadar berganti ekspresi. Lelaki ini, entah bagaimana caranya mengendalikan emosi. Membuatnya bersikap dan bertindak impulsif agaknya akan jauh lebih sulit ketimbang menunggu bunglon bermimikri. Ino sendiri juga tak begitu peduli. Marah atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang ini Itachi membiarkannya menumpang di mobilnya dan tidak mengusirnya pergi.

Tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu gempa menghantam lautan di wilayah timur Konoha. Menyusul kemudian ombak besar menggulung daratan pantainya. Korban jiwanya tidak banyak, Ino mengakui Public Safety Bureau negara ini memang kompeten di bidangnya. Hanya saja, ancaman ketiga mulai mengintai mereka.

Kebocoran sebuah reaktor nuklir.

Konoha Daiichi, sebuah reaktor nuklir milik Genken turut menerima dampak dari gempa yang terjadi. Karena itu, area rawan bencana mesti diperluas lagi demi menghindari bahaya radiasi. Penyebab dan dampak yang akan ditimbulkannya itulah yang hendak mereka selidiki, tentunya setelah upaya mitigasi.

DHUAARR!

Suara dentuman keras membuat Itachi dan Ino terkejut, sebelum akhirnya berpandangan. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum masing-masing mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Itachi tergerak untuk menambah kecepatan laju kendaraan sementara Ino bergerak cepat untuk meminta laporan pemantauan.

"Chouji!"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Yamanaka. Reaktornya meledak," rekannya di seberang sana seakan memberi rangkuman singkat dari hasil pemantauan satelit yang dikirimkannya pada gawai milik Ino.

"Akimichi, evakuasi warganya?" Itachi ikut bertanya meski masih sibuk di balik kemudi.

"U-Uchiha-sama? Etoo ... evakuasi masih terus berlangsung. Masih ada sekitar seribu warga yang belum dievakuasi. Kebanyakan dari wilayah Konoha Timur dan Utara. Unit 5 dan Unit 6 sedang begerak ke sana," jelas Chouji.

"Perlebar radiusnya sampai 20 kilometer dari reaktornya. Koordinasikan dengan Public Safety Bureau. Beri tahu aku jika ada perubahan signifikan" Itachi masih ikut memberikan arahan, "Yamanaka?"

"Aye, aye, Sir," sahut Ino dengan cepat, "yo, Sasori-chan. Berikan aku _propane_ dalam jumlah yang bisa dipakai untuk menyalakan sebuah generator. Buat sepuluh kali lipatnya dan kirimkan _bill_ -nya ke Konoha Police Department. Katakan pada siapa saja di sana, Uchiha Itachi-sama menginginkan benda itu tiba di Konoha Daiichi Power Plant dalam lima belas menit."

Jika saat ini atasannya sedang tidak menyetir mobil, sepertinya Ino akan benar-benar dihabisi. Minimal ia akan menerima tatapan setajam _sharingan_ —sebuah jurus mata fiksional—yang menusuk ke dalam sanubari. Beruntung, karena kesibukannya saat ini, Itachi hanya menghela napas, meliriknya dengan sudut mata tanpa memperlihatkan emosi. Entah karena waktu dan kesempatan tak merestui, entah karena ia memang mengerti apa yang Ino kehendaki.

" _Propane_?" ulang Itachi.

"Huh? Jangan bilang Uchiha-sama tidak tahu kalau itu adalah salah satu bahan bakar generator?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya setengah tak percaya. Ekspresinya seolah menyiratkan ' _Aku tak percaya ada juga hal yang tak diketahui Uchiha-sama._ '

"Maksudku kenapa harus _propane_ ," ralat Itachi, "kau memesan _propane_ dalam jumlah besar seolah-olah kauyakin generator di sana memang menggunakan itu sebagai bahan bakarnya."

"Huh? Kurasa itu adalah _given_ jika aku memiliki atasan yang belakangan ini sangat menyukai reaktor nuklir itu sampai-sampai menyimpan _blueprint_ pembangunannya," jawab Ino dengan santai.

"Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang gemar mengamati hobi atasanmu, Yamanaka," komentar Itachi.

"Aku takkan begitu jika itu bukan hal yang menurutku menarik, Uchiha-sama," balas Ino, "menilai kebiasaan Anda, kurasa Anda sudah menandai reaktor ini sebagai salah satu reaktor yang bermasalah."

"Tidak sejelas itu, Yamanaka. Aku hanya kebetulan menyimpannya," Itachi membalas sekenanya.

Ino meliriknya sekilas. Sedikit merasa kecewa karena Itachi tak terpancing untuk memberikan detail yang lebih jelas. Entah karena memang pribadinya yang tak bisa bicara lebih dari satu paragraf atau memang karena ia tak memandang Ino sebagai sosok yang pantas. Barangkali, di matanya Ino hanyalah sosok _officer_ penggembira yang tak bisa diajak menyelesaikan masalah secara tuntas.

Uchiha Itachi memang terlahir sebagai _prodigy_. Rasanya tak ada orang yang akan meragukan kecemerlangannya dalam berbagai misi. Lelaki itu seperti dikaruniai sepasang mata yang sangat tajam hingga bisa melihat hal-hal yang tersembunyi. Seolah tak cukup, ia juga diberkahi dengan daya pikir yang tak kalah tajam hingga bisa mengolah hasil penglihatannya menjadi sebuah informasi. Bukan informasi biasa tentunya, mengingat beberapa kali informasi itu cukup untuk menumbangkan kelicikan sebuah dinasti.

Awal mula ketertarikannya pada Konoha Daiichi sepertinya dimulai dengan pertemuan dengan beberapa penyidik National Tax Agency. Pertemuan itu sesungguhnya hanya membahas Memorandum of Understanding antara kedua lembaga untuk saling bertukar informasi. Ino tak tahu persisnya bagaimana tapi ia tahu mereka menyebut beberapa nama perusahaan pemasok energi. Salah satunya adalah Konoha Daiichi. Hanya saja kecurangan mereka tak meninggalkan bukti yang memadai.

Konoha Daiichi mungkin takkan mendapatkan atensi penuh Itachi bila rekannya tak memberikan informasi secara gradual. Konohagakure masih rawan dengan penyelundupan dan perdagangan ilegal. Cara kerja mereka begitu rapi, terlalu rapi hingga rencana operasi tangkap tangan yang dicanangkan satuan inteldik lebih banyak menemui kata gagal. Itachi memang tidak ditugaskan dalam satuan itu, namun _assignment_ -nya tak memengaruhi caranya memandang sekumpulan ini sebagai bukti yang tak patut disangkal. Jika dikaitkan, semua hal ini akan berakhir menjadi sebuah skandal.

Itu pulalah sebabnya Ino menempatkan Itachi sebagai sosok teratas dalam daftar. Membunuhnya bukanlah sebuah solusi—lagi pula cara itu terlalu kasar. Tetapi mengundangnya masuk dalam permainan _hide and seek_ mungkin akan jauh lebih membuat mereka berdebar.

.

.

.

" _Propane_ katanya."

Lelaki berperawakan sedang itu menoleh pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Seorang pria Kaukasian yang masih mengamati lelehan _reactor core_ dengan pandangan terpana. Jika mengambil foto tak merusak citranya, mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan kamera demi mengabadikan setiap detail yang ada.

"Siapa?" Pandangan matanya belum juga beralih, seolah-olah apa yang tengah disaksikan matanya adalah sebuah kejadian langka.

"Istrimu," lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan jengah, "kau punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum _propane_ -nya datang dan polisi datang menyudutkanmu dengan segala hal yang mereka punya."

"Kuharap polisinya pirang, bertubuh ramping, dan bermata biru," seloroh Deidara. Lawan bicaranya sudah akan menyergah, mengatakan betapa spesifiknya keinginan Deidara ketika lelaki itu menambahkan, "aku sudah khawatir ia akan menyebutkan _boric acid_ untuk menyerap neutron. Tapi kurasa fokusnya bukan di situ."

"Karena dia tahu polisi normal takkan hafal bagaimana cara kerja reaktor nuklir," tukas lelaki berperawakan sedang itu. Cahaya di ujung lorong membuat helaian merah di kepalanya tampak mengilap. Ia seharusnya tak sedang berada di sini jika Deidara tak mengundangnya. Apalagi mengamati melelehnya _reactor core_ juga tak pernah menjadi hobinya.

"Kau cukup mengenalnya, Sasori," Deidara menoleh ke arah si lelaki berambut merah, "dan kau juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenalku."

Seulas senyum terlukis dari sepasang bibir Sasori. Tak terlukis guratan ekspresi senang darinya—membuat senyumnya justru terlihat seperti seringai. Deidara memang tak sedang memuji. Mengenal pasangan suami istri ini sama artinya dengan melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang mereka miliki. Bila diartikan lebih jauh, bisa saja diartikan sebagai sindiran bahwa dirinya sama gilanya dengan mereka sendiri.

Tentu saja takkan ada yang mau.

Entah bagaimana awalnya mereka bertemu. Entah dalam sebuah simposium, entah dari sebuah kasus yang menjeratnya di masa lalu. Entah apa pula yang membuat Sasori memutuskan untuk menjadikan mereka sekutu. Sasori hanya mengingat Deidara sebagai _scientist_ eksentrik yang selalu tahu apa yang ia mau. Secara sederhana, Deidara menyukai kepanikan massal dengan teramat menggebu-gebu. Jumlah korban jiwanya tidak begitu penting—ia bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang gemar menyaksikan tumpukan mayat sembari berlalu. Baginya, berjalan di antara mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dan tumpahan darah yang berceceran hanya akan mengotori sepatu.

Hobi gilanya ini tentu saja menjadi sebuah ancaman di negaranya. Sasori tidak begitu paham bagaimana mekanismenya, tapi ia cukup mengetahui keberadaan Deidara di sini tak lepas dari peran Rusia. Keberadaan istrinya di sini juga menguatkan segalanya. Deidara tak ubahnya seekor singa. Bila ia mengamuk di Rusia, maka negaranyalah yang menerima malapetaka. Kirimkan saja ia ke negara tetangga—yang memiliki potensi bahaya—biarkan saja ia mengamuk sepuasnya. Lengkapi dengan personal _trainer_ -nya—yang dalam hal ini berarti istrinya—maka singa yang berbahaya itu justru menjadi komplemen dalam rencana.

"Andrevsky-san, sebelah sini!"

Suara berbalut kepanikan memanggilnya dari ruangan seberang. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan Deidara untuk menyelesaikan masalah kompleks yang tengah menerjang. Mungkin mereka hendak memperbaiki generator, dengan sisa bahan bakar yang tak terbuang. Atau mencari-cari _boric acid_ —atau apa pun itu—agar jumlah neutronnya tak semakin berkembang. Sepertinya Sasori juga lebih baik menyelinap pergi, sebelum polisi atau orang-orang yang merepotkan itu datang.

"Orang dari Konoha Police Department tadi bilang, mereka akan membantu mengirimkan _propane_ ke sini," ada secercah harapan yang terselip dalam bola matanya. "Kuharap bantuannya segera datang. _Propane_ kita habis terbawa ombak. Tim Yakushi sedang memperbaiki generatornya. Beberapa orang-orangnya sedang pergi ke gudang untuk memastikan apa saja yang masih kita punya. Kurasa lebih baik kita ikut saja."

"Aku juga. Kurasa kita masih punya _boric acid_ atau semacamnya," komentar Deidara.

"Ah, kau berencana melarutkannya pada _coolant_ -nya?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Aku khawatir ini akan terjadi dalam waktu yang agak lama. Apalagi kalau _propane_ -nya tak kunjung datang atau generatornya tak bisa mengalirkan listrik. Kecuali kalau kau berpikir sebaliknya.

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng, "Tidak, menurutku ini juga akan terjadi dalam waktu yang lama. Kita butuh sesuatu yang cepat untuk menghentikan proses fisinya. Ah, kurasa kita perlu menyampaikan ini pada Bos."

"Jika tujuanmu berkaitan dengan proses mitigasi, aku sudah memberitahukannya tadi. Meskipun Bos sepertinya berkeyakinan kita bisa mengatasi ini sebelum matahari terbenam," tukas Deidara.

"Sebelum matahari terbenam? Huh, kalau saja bisa, aku menginginkan keajaiban itu," lelaki itu menggerutu.

Deidara tak menggubris, hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Ia tak berbohong, tidak pula memberikan informasi menyimpang dari apa yang seharusnya tergaris. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah memilah kata-kata manis. Diksi yang tepat untuk memprovokasi rekan sejawatnya sekaligus menusuk sisi atasannya yang egois.

" _Mohon maaf, Buchou. Semuanya berjalan di luar rencana. Peralatan yang kita perkirakan tahan gempa ternyata tumbang ketika tsunami menerjang. Generator penyuplai listrik untuk_ coolant _-nya mati. Kami khawatir_ reactor core _-nya akan meleleh."_ Itu yang dikatakan Deidara kala ia memberikan laporan pada atasannya.

" _Ini tidak masuk akal. Unit peralatan yang kita pakai di sana sudah memenuhi standardisasi ketahanan gempa. Kita bahkan sudah mengujinya berkali-kali sebelum memasangnya pada reaktor yang kita miliki."_

" _Tapi generatornya..."_

" _Hm? Kau mau mengatakan kalian tidak bisa memperbaikinya?"_

" _Tidak. Yakushi dan timnya sedang mengusahakan itu. Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah adalah kita tidak punya persediaan_ propane _yang cukup untuk menggerakkannya."_

" _Gudangnya..."_

" _Hanyut terbawa ombak."_

 _Deidara bisa memastikan migrain dadakan yang diderita sang atasan. Antara keselamatan lingkungan atau kebanggaan, entah mana yang hendak ia dahulukan. Mengambil tindakan cepat untuk mitigasi berarti mengakui reaktor mereka tak sehebat yang digembar-gemborkan. Tetapi mengabaikan begitu saja aspek keselamatan tentunya akan membuat mereka panen hujatan._

 _Tidak, tidak, ia sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Sudah semua, termasuk simulasi terkait datangnya bencana. Ia sudah memilih material-material terbaik, lengkap dengan sumber daya manusia yang digdaya. Memaksimalkan segala potensi ini akan membuat opsi panen hujatan menjadi panen pujian._ Konoha Daiichi Tetap Tegak Meski Diterjang Bencana _, sepertinya akan menjadi_ headline _beberapa koran dalam beberapa pekan ke depan._

 _Publikasi gratis semacam ini tentunya sangat menguntungkan perusahaan. Mereka mungkin akan merugi—meski takkan banyak mengingat mereka memiliki klaim asuransi yang bisa dicairkan. Tetapi sebagai imbalannya, harga sahamnya akan melonjak seiring dengan kredibilitas yang teruji oleh prahara mengerikan._

 _Seandainya—hanya seandainya—semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang dikehendaki, ia masih bisa menyalahkan alam sebagai tersangka utama. Sedikit polesan indah, seperti lapisan gula dalam setiap tutur kata. Manusia tak ada apa-apanya bila disandingkan dengan kuasa Sang Pencipta. Bahkan jika manusia merencanakan sesuatu, kuasa Tuhan akan meluluhlantakkan dengan begitu mudahnya._

"Hey, kau tidak langsung mengiyakan kan waktu Bucho seyakin itu. Selesai sebelum matahari terbenam itu seperti meminta kita menjadi _magician_. Kalau aku memang bisa jadi _magician_ , lebih baik kusulap saja biar semua kekacauan ini tidak terjadi," lelaki itu masih saja mengoceh. Agaknya merasa kesal dengan arogansi pimpinannya.

"Memang tidak. Kubilang gudang bahan bakar untuk generator tersapu ombak, kita akan kesulitan untuk mengatasi _overheat_ di reaktornya. Akan sulit untuk menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Tapi yah...,"

Tepukan simpati bersarang di pundak Deidara. Rekannya sama-sama mengerti betapa arogannya pimpinan mereka. Mencoba mewujudkan keinginan beliau adalah cara termudah ketimbang mendengarnya terus menerus berbicara. Apalagi dengan konten ucapan yang berulang kali menyebut lemahnya mental dan keyakinan mereka.

.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning : AU, typos, OOC**

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti ada sebuah anomali.

Manik kelam Itachi mencermati dokumen yang baru saja ia terima. Sebentar-sebentar sudut matanya mencari sosok sang pembawa. Ada bagian dalam diri Itachi yang masih enggan mengakui wanita itu cukup mampu menyajikan data. Setidaknya bukan data yang memperlihatkan elaborasi dari pengolahnya, seperti dokumen yang kali ini ada di tangannya.

Seingat Itachi ia hanya meminta daftar aset yang dimiliki Konoha Daiichi. Ia ingin memastikan reaktor itu memang sudah dilengkapi dengan peralatan yang memadai. Jika itu sudah benar-benar terpenuhi, Itachi hanya tinggal mengalihkannya pada tata letak seperti dalam _blueprint_ yang ia miliki. Rencananya, ia akan menghubungi kontraktor yang membangunnya sekaligus meminta pendapat beberapa ahli.

Tapi gadis itu mengacaukan semua rencananya, dalam arti yang positif.

Yamanaka Ino, caranya menghimpun semua data menjadi informasi holistik semacam ini sedikit membuat Itachi gamang. Tentu saja rasa itu tak menutupi rasa senang—dengan _progress_ semacam ini tak banyak waktu yang terbuang. Ada banyak proses yang bisa dipangkas berkat dengan data yang mereka miliki sekarang. Barangkali Ino memang benar-benar bersemangat mengerjakannya hingga tak segan berhari-hari bergadang.

"Ada yang kurang, Bos?" Jika ada yang bilang, seseorang akan menyadari bila terus menerus menjadi objek penglihatan agaknya memang terbukti. Mulanya gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba—salah satu bawahan yang kubikelnya ada di ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan Kiba dan ruangan Itachi dipisahkan oleh kaca gelap sehingga lirikannya mestinya tak begitu kentara. Itachi menyadari dirinya sedikit tersentak ketika Ino memergokinya. Terlebih ketika gadis itu kemudian menghampirinya. "Aaa ... seingatku tadi aku sudah bilang analisisku hanya bermodal jurnal ilmiah yang kubaca. Makanya bagian yang aku sendiri tak yakin kutandai dengan warna berbeda."

" _Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan berapa banyak jurnal ilmiah yang kaubaca untuk bisa menghasilkan analisis semacam ini?"_ Inginnya Itachi berkomentar seperti ini. Hanya saja, dengan melakukannya berarti ia meremehkan kemampuan bawahannya sendiri. Itu jelas bukan sikap atasan yang bagus—mematahkan semangat bawahan untuk meningkatkan kualitas diri. Terlebih dengan hasil yang presisi begini akan lebih baik bila ia mengesampingkan aspek dari mana dan lebih terfokus pada apa-yang-kulakukan-setelah-ini.

"Bagian ini," Itachi menunjuk satu poin, "Konoha Daiichi tidak memiliki gudang penyimpanan bawah tanah atau semacamnya. Karena itu ketika arus listriknya terputus, mereka tak punya bahan bakar untuk menggerakkan generatornya."

"Hu-uh, lantas apa yang aneh, Bos?"

"Ini agak kontradiktif dengan opinimu tentang ketersediaan _propane_ dan boric acid dalam inventory gudang. Kau mengatakan _propane_ yang mereka miliki masih bisa digunakan, setidaknya sebagai penyambung sebelum mereka mendapatkan stok _propane_ tambahan. Dalam opinimu yang lain, kau menyebutkan _boric acid_ bisa digunakan sebagai katalis penurunan suhu," tukas Itachi. Ia membolak-balik dokumen di tangannya, kemudian beralih pada layar digital yang memang dibiarkan menyala.

"Huh? Tapi, Bos, secara teori memang begitu. Kenyataannya kita tahu perbaikan generatornya saja memakan banyak waktu," komentar Ino.

"Aku setuju. Generatornya tak bisa langsung dinyalakan meskipun _propane_ -nya sudah tiba. Aku hanya menghitung waktu yang seharusnya mereka butuhkan untuk menurunkan suhunya. Meleset beberapa jam dari yang seharusnya," jelas Itachi. Ia menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Kautahu apa artinya ini?"

"Teori tidak selalu berbanding lurus dengan praktiknya?" celetuk Ino tanpa beban. Ia mengerjapkan matanya seolah kebingungan begitu mendapati pandangan tak ramah dari si penanya.

Itachi menghela napas, memasok oksigen seolah unsur udara itu membawa kesabaran dalam setiap atomnya. Usahanya menahan diri dari komentar-komentar sarkastik tampak begitu kentara. Ia harus belajar memaklumi orang-orang yang gemar memberikan komentar diplomatis, meski itu jelas-jelas bukan hal yang dibutuhkannya. Itachi harus belajar mengerti tak setiap orang membawa sifat kritis dalam aliran darah mereka.

"Maksudnya gimana sih?" Tampaknya Ino menyadari kalimatnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendaki Itachi.

"Lupakan saja, kau benar," tukas Itachi, "terima kasih datanya. Kau membantuku menghemat banyak waktu."

"Sama-sama," Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak memaksa lebih jauh meski ada sisa rasa ragu yang tersirat dari wajah ayunya. "Aku permisi, Bos."

Itachi mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan dokumen di tangan dan monitor di hadapan. Tingginya tingkat ketelitian dokumen Ino ini mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan. Hanya sekadar untaian informasi yang dijahit dengan fakta-fakta yang berkaitan. Jika ingin sedikit meremehkan, mungkin gadis itu sendiri tak sepenuhnya memahami apa yang ia tuliskan. Lagi pula itu tak terlalu penting sepanjang data yang diberikannya membantu penyelidikan.

Tiga hari yang lalu terjadi gempa di Pantai Timur Jepang. Dampak yang menyusul kemudian adalah daerah pesisir dihantam ombak yang menerjang. Tak banyak harta benda—apalagi nyawa—yang terbuang. Hanya saja, dengan ledakan reaktor yang terjadi kemudian, para penduduk tetap tak bisa pulang.

Para ilmuan dari Genken membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghentikan letupan. Sejak reaktornya meleleh, benda itu terus menyembulkan radiasi dalam bentuk awan. Tambahkan saja dengan rata-rata kecepatan angin, cukup untuk membuat sebuah kekacauan. Public Safety Bureau bahkan mengatakan rumah sakit kebanjiran pasien yang mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. Sebagian besar berasal dari mereka-mereka yang punya pengalaman serupa ketika Hiroshima dan Nagasaki diluluhlantakkan.

Sebuah bencana memang takkan bisa dihindari. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkannya tentu saja bisa diminimalisasi. Apalagi untuk sebuah negeri yang sudah kenyang dengan pengalaman mengerikan seperti ini. Tugas Itachi adalah memastikan ada tidaknya unsur kesengajaan di sini. Selebihnya biarlah pengadilan yang menghakimi. Jika Genken—perusahaan induk Konoha Daiichi—terbukti lalai, Itachi takkan membiarkan mereka lolos tanpa sanksi.

Untuk memastikan ada tidaknya unsur kesengajaan, lebih baik Itachi menggali dari orang-orang yang terlibat. Jawaban yang didapatnya mungkin takkan akurat—setidaknya ada unsur pembelaan diri yang melapisi setiap kalimat. Hanya saja, itu membuat Itachi merasa lebih mendapatkan gambaran utuh ketimbang sekadar membaca laporan yang sudah dibuat.

Deidara mengingat setiap detailnya seperti seekor semut di bawah intaian kaca pembesar—sangat jelas. Cukup untuk membuatnya sebagai esais, bila dia dibawakan selembar kertas. Abaikan saja perkara senti demi senti reaktor yang menyerah pada suhu tinggi yang mengganas. Memorinya tentang hal itu sudah seperti memiliki fitur _auto save_ —tak mungkin rantas. Hal baru yang mendapat tempat dalam ingatannya adalah bagaimana wajah-wajah panik itu memelas.

Tidak, memang tidak semuanya memiliki ekspresi itu dalam guratan wajah mereka. Ada beberapa yang cukup tegar, cukup tenang, dan berusaha mengatasi semuanya. Tetapi itu tak menghapuskan kepanikan massal yang terlanjur tercipta.

Di negeri ini keberadaan metana lebih sering diidentikkan dengan pantai baratnya. Tak banyak yang tahu pantai timurnya juga memiliki potensi serupa. Atau, kalaupun tahu, tak banyak yang berminat mengeksplorasinya. Memanen _methane hydrate_ di lokasi Pacific Ring of Fire? Hanya perusahaan gila yang akan melakukannya. Sedikit kesalahan akan membuat lempeng-lempeng tektonik itu terbangun, mengamuk, dan bersahut-sahutan satu sama lainnya. Bisa-bisa mereka dihujat penduduk seisi dunia.

Lupakan soal perusahaan, ilmuan yang tertarik dengan wilayah itu saja bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dan bila ilmuan yang bisa dihitung dengan jari itu disusun dalam sebuah daftar, nama Deidara mungkin akan muncul teratas, dengan urutan berdasarkan obsesi.

Satu, ia memancing gas metana yang bersembunyi di balik lempengan yang gelisah tak karuan. Tak perlu banyak, hanya ledakan kecil yang mampu menyentil metana dari persembunyian. Selanjutnya benda itu dan lempeng tektonik akan bertabrakan. Lempengannya mengamuk—terasa seperti gempa bumi bagi manusia daratan. Dua, karena amukannya itu maka terciptalah sebuah pusaran. Tiga, karena pusarannya berhamburan, reaktor nuklir di pesisirnya ikut terbatuk dan melepaskan muatan.

Oh, no!

Ino pasti akan menggerutu jika tahu pemikiran macam apa yang baru saja bersarang. Ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan caranya bersenang-senang. Bahkan serangkaian bencana sistematis yang memuat efek domino itu, Ino juga turut serta merancang. Wanita itu hanya merasa gusar apabila perasaan yang meletup-letup itu terlihat begitu kentara dalam bentuk seringai riang. Deidara sendiri menyadari, entah sudah berapa kali sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat demi mencipta senyum ejekan yang sedemikian gamblang.

Selebihnya wanita itu juga pasti merasa puas dengan _after effect_ pasca bencana yang sedemikian destruktif. Tidak hanya secara fisik—bahkan boleh dikatakan kerugian fisik tak seberapa besar dibandingkan kerusakan-kerusakan periferal-tapi-material secara akumulatif. Sebut saja tatanan perekonomian yang kacau semenjak pasokan listrik berkurang atau keuangan negara yang dibayang-bayangi defisit lebih tinggi bila mereka menjadikan bahan bakar fosil sebagai alternatif.

Bila dipandang dari sudut pandang seperti itu, rasanya justru Ino yang jauh lebih sadis, huh?

Siapa yang peduli, Deidara menggandengnya bukan untuk berkompetisi. Dalam periode kehidupannya, ia hanya menemukan wanita seperti Ino sebanyak satu kali. Wanita yang menikmati satu per satu dampak dari kekacauan yang mereka buat sendiri. Sisi komplemen dari dirinya, yang menikmati kekacauan pada proses yang terjadi. Karena bagi Deidara, di situlah letak titik kulminasi.

Merancang setiap rencananya dengan hati-hati, memastikan setiap tahapannya dilalui secara presisi. Satu per satu, berkesinambungan, tak boleh ada yang terlewat—semuanya harus serba teliti. Klimaksnya adalah kericuhan yang begitu ramai. Tak masalah bila momentum puncak itu terjadi dalam sekejap, karena di situlah melekat sebuah keindahan yang tersembunyi.

Seperti sebuah karya seni.

Seni itu seperti sebuah ledakan. Menggelegar, memiliki daya hancur, dan berlangsung sekejap—agar tak ada yang sempat terbiasa dengan peristiwa yang begitu menakutkan. Ia menikmati sebuah seni laksana sebuah grafik dengan titik kulminasi sebagai tumpuan. Itu terdengar lebih mengasyikkan ketimbang pendapat Sasori, bahwa sebuah seni haruslah memiliki konsistensi dalam membawa keindahan.

"Andrevsky-san, perkenalkan, Uchiha Itachi-san dari Konoha Police Department," Obito—rekannya—memperkenalkan seseorang padanya. Uchiha Itachi, huh? Sepertinya bukan nama yang asing bagi telinganya.

"Deidara Andrevsky, _nuclear analyst_ untuk reaktor 2," Deidara menyambut jabat tangan Itachi sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Itachi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda di tengah kesibukan di sini, Andrevsky-san." Lelaki berambut gelap ini tampaknya cukup dibekali tata krama oleh ibunya—sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan Deidara. Dalam ingatannya, ia mencatat sosok ini sebagai sosok _overly-straight-to-the-point_ yang tak begitu pandai mengolah kata.

"Ah ... umm ... tidak apa. Obito sudah mengatakan ini tempo hari dan aku akan merasa senang bisa membantu penyelidikanmu, Uchiha-san," Deidara menukas cepat, berusaha mengimbangi pilihan kata lawan bicaranya, "Apa ini tentang keterlambatan mitigasi dan upaya penurunan suhunya?"

"Anda sudah mendengarnya dari yang lain?" Deidara merasa bulatan kelam di mata itu menajam, seolah berusaha menyibak tabir lebih dalam.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengira-ira saja. Sedikit banyak aku sudah menduga fokus penyelidikan ini," tutur Deidara, "aku mengakui, kami terlambat memberikan publikasi." Kepalanya terangkat, membalas tatapan tajam polisi muda di hadapannya tanpa rasa ragu.

"Jadi begitu ... Anda mengakui ada kesalahan prosedur di sini," Itachi tampak menggoreskan sesuatu pada notes-nya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan prosedur," Deidara menyahut dengan cepat, "setidaknya tidak dari tim pengelolanya sendiri." Ada jeda yang memisahkan kedua premisnya.

"Lantas?"

"Ketika _reactor core_ -nya meleleh, kami tidak hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu _propane_ kirimanmu, Uchiha-san," ada segurat rasa tak suka di sudut mata Itachi ketika Deidara menyebutkannya, "terima kasih atas kepeduliannya. _Propane_ itu membantu kami mempercepat penurunan suhunya. Kuharap bantuanmu tidak bertujuan mendiskreditkan kami dari kewajiban yang kami miliki. Tim Yakushi-san memperbaiki generatornya dengan sisa peralatan yang kami punya. Aku dan timku menambahkan boric acid pada airnya, untuk menyerap neutron yang ada. Satu hal yang harus Anda ketahui, mendinginkan reaktor nuklir tentu tak semudah mendinginkan sepanci air mendidih, bukan?"

"Ehm...," Itachi sedikit terbatuk, agaknya menyadari poin penting dari ucapan Deidara, "itu maksud kedatanganku ke sini, Andrevsky-san. Anda jauh lebih kompeten dalam pemaparan sains semacam ini. Karena itu aku berharap Anda juga menyelipkan pemaparan semacam ini setiap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar kami."

Deidara terkekeh, "Oh, maaf. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan kedudukan kami dalam kasus ini. Anda tahu, semacam mekanisme defensif karena setiap polisi yang datang menanyai kami seolah-olah memiliki tendensi untuk menuduh kami lalai menjalankan tugas."

Alis polisi muda itu sedikit terangkat, barangkali ada bagian dalam kalimat Deidara yang ia setujui. Tentu saja ia tak serta merta mengiyakan, kecuali ia ingin Deidara tak bersikap kooperatif pada kasus yang mereka selidiki. Hal semacam itu sudah pasti ia hindari mengingat narasumber yang kooperatif adalah salah satu poin yang mereka kehendaki.

"Andrevsky-san, secara umum aku hanya tahu proses fisi nuklir terjadi pada _reactor core_ -nya sehingga menghasilkan energi kalor. Kalor ini kemudian dibawa oleh air ke generator uap, yang kemudian menghasilkan uap dan memutar generator untuk menghasilkan listrik," Itachi kembali berbicara setelah menata kalimat demi kalimat dalam kepalanya, "yang terjadi tempo hari adalah salah satu generatornya mati karena diterjang ombak dan kehabisan bahan bakar. Dampaknya adalah terjadi _overheat_ karena generator yang rusak itu seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada proses _cooling_ -nya. Begitukah?"

"Anda cukup membaca banyak referensi tentang reaktor nuklir, Uchiha-san," Deidara terkekeh, "persiapan untuk meng- _counter_ apa pun yang kami ucapkan, huh?"

"Sudah kukatakan itu hanya gambaran umum," Itachi menukas cepat, "Jadi, mari kita dengarkan bagaimana gambaran menurut ahlinya. Silakan, Andrevsky-san."

Kali ini giliran alis Deidara yang sedikit terangkat. Bagian paling menyenangkannya mungkin sudah lewat, tetapi kehadiran lelaki ini sepertinya menjamin semuanya takkan berlangsung singkat. Menantangnya berkelahi mungkin akan menjadi hiburan lain yang bisa didapat

Sebuah berkas lain kembali tergeletak di atas meja kerja.

Benda itu masih tersegel rapat, hanya tanda tangan Hoshigaki Kisame yang melekat. Nama itu merupakan sebuah jaminan bahwa berkas ini bukan sembarang dokumen yang bisa dibaca sembari lewat. Lelaki itu adalah salah satu anggota Public Security Bureau yang lebih banyak melaut demi melepas penat. Biasanya informasi yang disuguhkannya berupa keberadaan intelijen asing yang mengintai mereka dari dekat. Kebanyakan menyelinap di antara para ABK dari kapal penangkap ikan milik para konglomerat.

Seingat Itachi, area jelajahan Kisame berada di Laut Timur Konoha. Lokasi yang bersinggungan dengan lokasi tempat Konoha Daiichi berada. Mau tak mau, kebetulan itu membawa sepercik harapan dalam benaknya. Barangkali informasi yang dibawa Kisame ini masih bertalian erat dengan apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Bos? Anda sudah kembali?" Inuzuka terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaannya, "Uwaa ... kenapa cepat sekali..." Kalimat ini diucapkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Pemuda dengan tanda lahir serupa segitiga merah di kedua belah pipinya ini jelas-jelas menggerutu. Itachi bisa dengan mudah menebak, semula ia berniat mangkir dari sejumlah tugas yang membelenggu. Alasan mangkirnya pun ia sudah tahu, menggoda gadis-gadis berwajah ayu.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu Hoshigaki-san ke sini, mencarimu. Kupikir Bos masih lama di Konoha Daiichi. Waktu aku bilang, kayaknya Hoshigaki-san memang nggak sempat menunggu. Makanya cuma meninggalkan berkas saja di mejamu," tukas Inuzuka seolah menjelaskan—padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang mencari-cari alasan yang lebih logis ketimbang menyebut _Kenapa kau pulang begitu cepat ketika aku ingin pergi dengan gadis-yang-entah-siapa-itu?_

"Kau tidak membacanya?" tanya Itachi.

Inuzuka mengernyit, "Memangnya boleh?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah melarangmu," komentar Itachi. Kenyataan bahwa berkas ini hadir dalam bentuk fisik, diletakkan begitu saja di atas mejanya menandakan bahwa berkas ini tidak masuk jajaran _top secret_. Untuk dokumen-dokumen serahasia itu biasanya Kisame akan memilih untuk menyerahkannya sendiri. Bila itu tak memungkinkan, lelaki itu lebih suka mengirimkannya dengan enkripsi tingkat tinggi.

Inuzuka terkekeh, "Aku _nggak_ seberani Yamanaka, Bos. Lagi pula apa asyiknya mengotak-atik dokumen semacam itu? _Nggak_ tipeku banget."

Benar juga, mau tak mau Itachi harus mengakui. Lelaki ini adalah tipe pekerja lapangan yang lebih suka bersikap masa bodoh dengan segala detail administrasi. Mengirimkannya ke _night club_ untuk mengintai transaksi bos-bos narkotika terasa lebih cocok untuk ia jalani. Mengurungnya di lingkungan kantor hanya akan membuatnya kontraproduktif—tidak membantu sama sekali. Tipe sepertinya mungkin lebih cocok menjadi anak buah Kisame—melaut demi investigasi. Tetapi minimnya jumlah wanita di atas kapal tentu saja tak membuat Inuzuka berminat dengan divisi ini.

"Oh, iya. Yamanaka pergi dengan Hyuuga. Si Gondrong itu pinjam analisisnya tempo hari. Kayaknya dia mau penjelasan yang lebih rinci," Inuzuka kembali mengoceh.

"Kenapa Hyuuga tidak menemuiku?" tanya Itachi. Analisis yang dimaksud Inuzuka tentunya terkait berkas yang diserahkan Ino tempo hari. Sudah ada di tangannya dan ia baru saja kembali setelah menggali informasi. Hyuuga dan Yamanaka memang sama-sama berada di bawah tanggung jawab Itachi. Tetapi jika pembicaraan itu hanya sebatas obrolan ringan, untuk apa mereka sampai harus pergi?

"Tadi kan Bos _nggak_ ada," seloroh Inuzuka, "dan seperti kubilang, kupikir bakalan lama."

"Kau tak perlu membela temanmu sampai sebegitunya, Inuzuka. Tak perlu bawa-bawa analisis kalau ia hanya ingin kencan dengan Yamanaka," komentar Itachi.

" _Nggak_ juga kok. Kurasa Hyuuga Neji bukan tipe yang mau mepet-mepet istri orang begitu," seloroh Inuzuka.

Istri orang? Yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan adalah Hyuuga dan Yamanaka. Tentu saja Itachi tak perlu bertanya siapa istri orang yang dimaksud Inuzuka. Agaknya keterkejutan Itachi terbaca karena Inuzuka kembali melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Eh? Bos, kau sudah tahu kan?" komentar Kiba, "Huh, sayang banget padahal. Aku juga baru tahu setelah berkali-kali ia menolak ajakan minum bersamaku."

"Lajang atau tidak, kurasa ia memang tak berminat menjadi salah satu dari barisan korbanmu, Inuzuka," tukas Itachi.

Inuzuka terkekeh, "Kenapa aku terdengar seperti laki-laki brengsek, ya?" Ia menggumam, "Yah, tapi kurasa itu memang normal untuk beberapa pria yang masih lajang. Aku belum bertemu yang bisa membuatku _settle down_ pada satu wanita saja. Kalau saja aku bisa bertemu yang seperti istrimu, kurasa akan lain ceritanya."

"Yang seperti istriku takkan berminat pada laki-laki yang tak bisa menyelesaikan ini tepat waktu," Itachi menyerahkan dokumen yang tadi diterimanya dari Kisame, " _scan_ semuanya dan kelompokkan berdasarkan keterkaitannya dengan nomor berkas yang sudah ada. Tambahkan opinimu untuk hal-hal yang perlu di- _highlight_."

"Uwaaa ... ini harus aku _banget_ nih yang mengerjakan? Bos _nggak_ mau nunggu Yamanaka atau Aburame saja? Kurasa mereka lebih senang mengerjakan hal-hal yang semacam ini," Inuzuka terlihat tak begitu senang dengan mandat yang didapatkannya.

"Apa anak buahku hanya Yamanaka dan Aburame?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Err ... tidak sih. Oke deh, Bos. Aku akan berusaha semampuku," tukas Inuzuka.

"Bagus."

Inuzuka Kiba memang takkan menyukai tugas-tugas semacam ini. Tapi tanpa pekerjaan yang menuntut sikap teliti begini, ia hanya akan mencari-cari kesempatan untuk pergi. Sikap kontraproduktif semacam ini tentu tidak Itachi kehendaki. Setidaknya dengan digitalisasi berkas, Kiba masih tetap bersentuhan dengan pengolahan data dan informasi. Itachi mencatat dalam hati, bila nanti ia memerlukan seseorang untuk infiltrasi, pemuda penyuka anjing itulah yang akan disebutnya pertama kali.

Berkas dari Kisame akan dilihatnya setelah Kiba menyalinnya dalam bentuk digital. Sekarang lebih baik ia memetakan tambahan-tambahan informasi dengan data yang sudah dikumpulkan lebih awal. Deidara Andrevsky, entah mengapa sosok itu mampu menggugah akal.

Keterangan-keterangan yang diberikannya cukup memberikan gambaran yang jelas. Terutama berkaitan dengan pemaparan sains—yang Itachi akui pemahamannya di bidang ini amatlah terbatas. Lelaki itu mungkin tidak begitu menyadarinya, tetapi Itachi menandai beberapa keterangannya terkait tim pengelola yang sudah bekerja keras. Ada premis-premis tersirat yang menunjukkan kesalahan kemarin ada pada pucuk pimpinan teratas.

Lelaki itu menyampaikannya dengan detail dan urutan yang mudah dipahami. Tipikal cara bicara yang memang dimaksudkan untuk menggiring opini. Dihadapkan pada orang semacam ini, Itachi hanya bisa mengambil dua konklusi. Yang pertama, Andrevsky memang hanya sekadar ingin menyelamatkan diri—yang berarti ia mengatakan segalanya tanpa ada pretensi. Yang berikutnya—inilah yang membuat Itachi sedikit ngeri—lelaki itu tahu persis apa yang terjadi, siapa yang mendalangi, kenapa dan bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Itu sebabnya ia menceritakan hal-hal yang bisa membelokkan persepsi.

Masalah utamanya di sini, Itachi tak bisa memastikan ada tidaknya dusta dari setiap ucapan. Kepribadiannya terlalu taksa untuk dikategorikan. Andrevsky jelas tidak satu golongan dengan orang-orang super serius yang akan menjawab segalanya dengan kejujuran. Tetapi menudingnya berdusta pun jelas tak beralasan. Mungkin Itachi akan menemukan jawabannya bila menguji konsistensi setiap keterangan.

Ya, mungkin saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Semoga bisa dinikmati oleh reader-tachi semua. Fic ini terinspirasi dari tragedi Fukushima di tahun 2011, ketika di tsunami di sana berimbas pada berbagai sektor.

Ending fic ini sebenarnya sudah ketahuan kok. Sudah saya buat dalam one shoot berjudul Prasangka. Bisa dibilang multichap ini adalah prekuel yg berfungsi menjelaskan 'Kok bisa sih endingnya begini?' Meskipun begitu, fic ini tetap bisa dinikmati kok baik sebagai prekuel atau sebagai fic yang berdiri terpisah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning : AU, typos, slightly OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, dia menemuimu?"

Beberapa keping biskuit cokelat menggelinding begitu saja. Sisanya nyaris berhamburan jika tangan Ino tak buru-buru mencegahnya. Ia baru akan membuka plastik kemasan biskuit cokelat ketika ponselnya menunjuk sebaris angka. Deidara Andrevsky, itu nama pemiliknya. Ia bahkan tak perlu menyimpan nomornya dalam daftar kontak karena intensitas mereka dalam bersua.

Beberapa orang melirik tak suka ke arah _cubicle_ -nya. Entah karena drama-biskuit-jatuhnya yang mengganggu atau karena pilihannya mengangkat telepon pribadi saat tengah bekerja. Hyuuga Neji bahkan menatapnya dengan cukup tajam sembari menyebut frasa Ya-ma-na-ka. Mau tak mau, Ino membungkuk ke sekelilingnya sebagai gestur permintaan maafnya.

 _Damn Japan and its stern people!_

" _Yeah_ , ia menginterogasiku terkait beberapa hal. Menurutku, dia lebih menjanjikan dibanding yang pernah kauceritakan," tutur Deidara.

"Begitukah? Apa yang dia tanyakan padamu?" tanya Ino.

"Standar seperti katamu. Tentang kronologi kejadian menurut versiku. Termasuk hal-hal apa saja yang kulakukan pada saat kejadian, sebagian untuk menggali alibiku sebelum memasukkan namaku pada daftar orang-orang yang melakukan kesalahan prosedur. Yang menarik, dia seperti sudah memprediksi kapan saja aku mau mengarang cerita. Matanya akan menajam dengan cepat seperti berusaha mengintimidasiku. Berbicara dengannya membuatku merasa seperti berhadapan dengan _male version_ dari dirimu."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Itu sebabnya kau menyebutnya menarik, huh?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara di seberang juga ikut tertawa, "Tapi tidak dalam konteks seperti itu." Ada aksentuasi khusus pada kata 'itu'. Tanpa dijelaskan pun Ino mengerti maksud ucapannya. Takkan ada laki-laki normal yang mau dikait-kaitkan dengan selera tak biasa dari lelaki penyuka sesamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, Dear. Kutebak bosmu akan menelaah hasil interogasi tadi atau semacamnya. Selebihnya kuserahkan padamu," Deidara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku."

Sesuai prediksinya, Uchiha Itachi memang takkan merasa cukup dengan hasil interogasi yang sudah dilakukan anak buahnya. Ino mengingat, atasannya menandai beberapa figur penting Konoha Daiichi sebelum memutuskan untuk secara langsung menemui mereka. Deidara adalah salah satunya mengingat lelaki itu salah satu penanggung jawab reaktor 2—yang meleleh dan memuntahkan toksik ke udara. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah tahu kapan Itachi akan bergerilya. Itu sebabnya sejak beberapa hari lalu ia mengingatkan Deidara untuk bersiaga.

Deidara Andrevsky.

Sosok yang menggoreskan namanya pada daftar terlarang pemerintah tetangga. Delapan tahun yang lalu, namanya masuk ke dalam jajaran pembawa malapetaka. Ino hanya perlu menyentuhnya, membebaskan hasrat yang selama ini terkungkung oleh aturan-aturan taksa. Lelaki itu menyambut uluran tangannya, sebuah fundamental yang cukup untuk mengubah si biang malapetaka ini menjadi satu sosok senjata.

Biarkan saja monster itu mengamuk sepuasnya. Di negara lain, yang menjadi kandidat lawan mereka. Toh, sosok itu bahkan tak keberatan menjadi salah satu alat perluasan kuasa. Ia hanya memerlukan kebebasan berkreasi dan satu sosok yang yang menjadi komplemen dari semua rencana. Komplemen yang ditunjuknya tentu saja orang yang pertama kali menyentuhnya.

Ino Yamanaka—seharusnya Andrevskaya.

 _Oi, Yamanaka ... bisa bantu aku?_

Sebaris kalimat itu muncul di aplikasi _messenger_ monitornya. Inuzuka Kiba, Ino sempat melirik sosoknya sebelum mengetikkan kalimat untuk bertanya. Biasanya bantuan yang diminta Kiba takkan jauh-jauh dari pengolahan data. Pemuda itu tak cukup sabar untuk membaca sejumlah keterangan-keterangan yang masih campur aduk antara yang penting dengan yang tak berguna.

Bingo _! Mau, ya. Aku ada janji dengan Tamaki-chan. Besok kutraktir makan siang deh._

Permintaan itu menyertakan _emoticon_ memohon di ujung kalimat. Ino menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha memaklumi perilaku _player_ Kiba yang tengah kumat. Pemuda itu tak seberapa tampan, tapi cukup memikat. Tambahkan saja dengan kemampuannya berolah kata, cukup untuk membuatnya jadi perayu yang hebat. Janjinya untuk mentraktir pun bisa dipastikan ditunggangi oleh berbagai niat.

 _Ok._

Sejujurnya Ino tak begitu tertarik dengan makan siang yang ditawarkan sang pemuda. Ia juga tak sebegitu ingin membela teman yang hendak mengencani gadisnya—yang entah keberapa. Tapi ia tertarik dengan data yang tengah diolah Kiba. Karena kemungkinan besar tugas pengolahan data ini datang dari atasan langsung mereka.

Laporan pengamatan Hoshigaki Kisame, Ino perlu waktu beberapa detik sebelum mengingat sosok itu. Bola matanya memilah dengan cepat hasil _scan_ dokumen itu satu per satu. Gerak kursornya seketika terhenti begitu mendapati nama sebuah kapal yang tak asing di situ. Ya, nama kapal yang biasa membawa segala keperluan Konoha Daiichi dari segala penjuru.

Dokumen-dokumen seperti _bill of lading_ dan _invoice_ barang-barang yang diangkut adalah beberapa hal yang menyita perhatian. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan di- _highlight_ oleh si pengirim pesan. Mungkin ini semacam penanda agar Itachi mengantisipasi kecurangan-kecurangan yang potensial dilakukan. Ino tahu atasannya juga sedang membidik beberapa kasus besar bertema penggelapan. Masuk akal bila Hoshigaki Kisame rutin mengiriminya hasil pengamatan. Sedikit banyak, informasi darinya bisa membantu proses penyelidikan.

Itachi mungkin sudah membacanya sekilas, tapi Ino meragukan lelaki itu sudah membaca detailnya. Dengan caranya menyerahkan ini pada Kiba, kemungkinan besar informasi ini dianggap trivia. Karena itu, sedikit alternasi sepertinya takkan menyakiti siapa-sapa. Mengubah detail angka dan waktu yang tertera misalnya. Siapa yang akan menduga ada detail yang sudah diubah sedemikian rupa?

Kalaupun ada, Ino juga tak kerkurangan akal. Tugas ini semula didisposisikan pada sosok pemuda penggombal. Nama Inuzuka Kiba adalah nama pertama yang akan dicari begitu data ini dirasa janggal. Pemilik nama itu sendiri juga takkan bisa menyergah—apalagi membawa-bawa nama Ino, karena itu seperti mengakui dirinya emang bukan sosok yang andal.

 _Saved_.

Alternasi data telah dilakukan, mengelompokkannya berdasarkan data-data yang sudah ada. Selebihnya Ino hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit opini pada bagian yang di- _highlight_ sebelumnya. Sedikit, _literally_ harus sedikit, kecuali kecurangan ini bisa diendus Sang Uchiha. Toh, Kiba hanya menginginkan tugas ini selesai—persetan dengan akurasinya.

.

.

.

Ino menjatuhkan mantelnya begitu saja di lengan sofa. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia mengempaskan tubuhnya pada benda yang sama. Gemericik air di kamar mandi menandakan ada seseorang di dalamnya. Ia tak mungkin tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dan mencari percikan air hangat untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Seseorang di dalam sana sudah pasti adalah Deidara Andrevsky, suaminya. Siang tadi lelaki itu menceritakan padanya upaya Itachi dalam mengorek data.

Indra penglihatannya menyapu seisi ruangan dengan sedikit malas. Tentu saja, tak ada penambahan benda atau perubahan tata letak yang cukup jelas. Satu-satunya hal yang lain adalah keberadaan mantel hitam di atas kursi dan sisa-sisa _clay_ di atas meja. Pemiliknya sudah pasti sosok yang kini sedang menjajah kamar mandi Ino—kamar mandi mereka lebih tepatnya—dengan penuh suka cita.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Deidara dengan _clay_ yang begitu beragam. Semoga itu hanya berupa boneka _matryoshka_ yang bisa mereka jual di pasar malam. Matryoshka normal, tanpa dinamit atau TNT yang terselip di dalam. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ketika mata dan telinga para polisi masih menajam.

"Sudah pulang, Hun?"

Ino menelan ludah. Matanya terlihat takjub dengan garis-garis maskulinitas yang terpahat dengan indah. _Well toned and firm_ , lengkap dengan kilatan dari tetes-tetes air pada tubuhnya yang setengah basah. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Deidara bereaksi atas setiap sentuhan dan kecupan Ino di sepanjang torsonya tiba-tiba saja membuat Ino sedikit gerah.

" _Do you like what you see here,_ Hun?" Tatapan Deidara menajam, yang di mata Ino terlihat sedemikian menggoda, " _Because I love the way you look at me."_

" _Can I just jump and make out to you to my heart content?_ " tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Deidara menyeringai penuh arti. Tatapannya liar, seakan menantang Ino untuk melakukan hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

" _I'd love to_."

Ino tak ingat siapa yang benar-benar memulainya karena tiba-tiba saja pagutan demi pagutan liar sedemikian mendominasi. Ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada insting untuk menguasai. Hal terakhir yang disadarinya adalah Deidara yang sudah bergabung bersamanya di sofa, dengan dirinya yang berada di atas sang lelaki. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah menerjangnya seperti apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Aku tahu kita sama-sama menginginkannya," bisik Ino di sela-sela kecupannya. Kali ini di sepanjang bahu Deidara, "Sayangnya tidak dengan pekerjaan kita."

Deidara terkekeh, "Jadi ini adalah caramu menyuapku untuk bekerja sama?"

"Eh-emm...," Ino menarikan jemarinya pada permukaan bidang yang dihiasi otot-otot tegap milik suaminya, "kecuali kaubisa melakukannya ketika aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai wanitamu." Sentuhannya kian agresif, merambat pada titik-titik sensitif lelaki itu yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

" _I dare you_ ... Bitch," kilatan gairah muncul di mata Deidara. Tingginya tingkat kesibukan mereka membuat jam biologisnya semakin berkurang. Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat Ino mengambil alih kendali seperti ini, terlebih dengan caranya yang begitu _kinky_. Membicarakan hal-hal yang bersinggungan dengan pekerjaan di saat seperti ini tentu saja menjadi tantangan tersendiri. Atau mungkin juga sudah hampir menjadi salah satu _fetish_ yang ia sukai.

"Uchiha Itachi ini ... katakan padaku apa ia perlu kita ... lenyapkan saja?" Satu gigitan kecil adalah sinyal bagi Deidara. Tidak adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia utarakan.

Ya, ya, ya, Deidara juga mengerti. Sosok itu memang berpotensi membahayakan setiap kesenangan yang ia miliki. Namun di sisi lain, hambatan-hambatan kecil—seperti Itachi—akan memberikan warna tersendiri. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika membiarkan sosok ini mengais setiap bukti, membangun sebuah deduksi, menohoknya dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki, lalu pada akhirnya hanya akan terempas pada sebuah realita keji. Semua hal itu, semua yang ia yakini adalah bagian dari kemampuannya menggiring opini. Yang dilakukan Deidara hanyalah memberi sedikit umpan, lalu menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi.

Ino mungkin punya pertimbangan lain yang menjadi alasan untuk tak segera melenyapkan Itachi. Entah murni karena intuisi pribadi, entah karena ditunggangi oleh kepentingan unit yang menaungi. Apa pun itu, Deidara tak mau terlalu peduli. Baginya cukuplah kepentingan mereka sama-sama saling bersinergi.

Dari apa yang tadi diceritakan Ino, sepertinya letter of credit dan pemberitahuan impor Genken akan segera masuk radar penyelidikan. Hanya tinggal menunggu penyandingan data dari National Tax Agency, maka akan terlihat adanya kejanggalan. Katakanlah kepolisian tak sanggup menyeret perusahaan itu atas nama kelalaian, maka NTA hanya tinggal menunggu momentum untuk memberikan ganjaran. Pilihan mana pun takkan membuat Genken pada posisi yang menguntungkan.

Seharusnya demikian.

Deidara menyelipkan helaian rambut Ino ke belakang telinga, mencari akses pada sepasang manik sejernih permata. Terima kasih pada setiap neuron di kepala wanita ini yang telah bekerja dengan sangat prima. Yang karenanya, mereka bisa membalikkan situasi semudah membalik meja. Deidara tak begitu paham ketika Ino menceritakan caranya mengalternasi data. Yang ia tahu, kepiawaian Ino akan membuat segalanya tak lagi sama.

Entah perubahannya akan menguntungkan bagi Genken atau justru angin segar untuk NTA, yang jelas semuanya masih dalam kendali mereka. Sedikit plot twist takkan menyakiti siapa-siapa—baik itu Ino maupun Deidara. Yang Deidara tahu, istrinya pasti cukup bersenang-senang dengan keadaan yang dirancangnya. Mungkin petaka beruntun, mungkin juga hanya sekadar kericuhan yang tercipta. Ia hanya ingin Ino memberinya ruang untuk ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

"E-ehh?"

Wanita itu tampak terkejut ketika Deidara membalikkan keadaan. Menjadi pihak yang dominan ketika empuknya sofa menyambut punggung Ino yang terempaskan. Deidara merendahkan tubuhnya, meniupkan mantra yang tak pernah ia lewatkan. Mantra favorit, yang menurut Ino tak ubahnya syair penuh pujian.

" _Your turn, Hun. I'll pay you back. Double, with interest."_

.

.

.

"Menghancurkan Genken, huh?"

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai kepuasan. Tebakannya benar, Ino serius dengan rencananya membimbing negeri ini selangkah menuju kehancuran. Dimulai dari menyudutkan Genken, akan ada serangkaian langkah dengan hasil akhir yang bisa dikembangkan. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mendukungnya, sembari meminta ruang untuk terjun menikmati kesenangan.

"Apa itu mengejutkanmu, Hun?" Ino balik bertanya sembari memungut kemejanya yang tadi dilemparkan sang suami, "kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"Aku justru sedang menunggu kapan kau akan melakukannya," balas Deidara, "terus terang ini lebih lambat dari apa yang kuperkirakan. Biasanya kau takkan memberikan ruang bagi lawanmu untuk sekadar bernapas lega."

"Hey, aku tidak sekejam itu!" Ino memukul pelan bahu Deidara, membuat lelaki itu hanya terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

" _Okay ... okay_ ... aku minta maaf, Hun. Tapi yang kulihat memang seperti itu. Dengan pergerakanmu yang selamban ini pun aku tidak bisa tidak menduga kau hanya sedang memberikan tali untuk membuat mereka bunuh diri," Deidara masih terkekeh ketika menjelaskan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kali ini giliran Ino yang menyeringai, terutama pada perumpamaan yang dilontarkan Deidara. Memberikan tali untuk sarana bunuh diri, huh? Ino membiarkan para polisi itu mengendus setiap bukti yang ada—bahkan memberikan mereka clue untuk menguak segalanya. Akan ada sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri ketika mereka berhasil mengungkap kejahatan yang ada. Ya, sebuah kebanggaan yang runtuh dengan cepat ketika mengetahui ada tangan tak terlihat yang turut bermain di sana. Tangan miliknya, Ino Andrevskaya.

Vedma, julukan yang tampaknya cocok untuk dirinya.

Beberapa orang dengan rasa bangga yang berlebihan akan menganggap ini sebagai bentuk penghinaan. Mereka merasa tertipu, merasa dilecehkan. Tak jarang perasaan frustrasi semacam itu akan menggiring mereka pada sebuah kegagalan. Dan kegagalan mereka adalah salah satu dari definisi 'menghancurkan' seperti yang tadi disebutkan.

"Itachi sudah mengendus mekanisme impor Genken. Hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk membuatnya paham tentang jalur penyelundupannya, termasuk penyelundupan kargo favoritmu," Ino mengerling jenaka ketika menyebut frasa kargo favoritmu. Ia tak perlu secara gamblang menyebutkan berapa jumlah uranium yang termuat di dalamnya. Apalagi menjabarkan bagaimana pemanfaatan dan pertanggungjawaban uranium tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Itachi akan mampu menunjuk sekumpulan nama yang punya pengaruh signifikan. Sekumpulan, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Instingnya mungkin akan mampu mengerucutkannya pada satu nama, yang sayangnya takkan pernah bisa ia buktikan. Terima kasih atas budaya kerja Jepang yang menganggap kerja tim sebagai sesuatu yang perlu dielu-elukan. Di atas kertas, nama tim merupakan nama yang kerap menghiasi dokumen apa pun yang dipersyaratkan. Seandainya ada yang ditandatangani atas nama pribadi, bukan nama Deidara yang dicantumkan.

Bagi Genken, Deidara hanyalah seorang eksekutor yang tak berhak mengambil keputusan sendiri seperti para pemimpin puncak. Wewenang terbesarnya hanyalah sebagai seorang pembisik, yang meniupkan terobosan pada setiap agenda yang terancam mangkrak. Idenya mungkin cemerlang—yang kemudian diklaim atasannya sebagai sesuatu yang layak. Klaim yang pada akhirnya dipublikasi seolah-olah merupakan buah pikiran mereka sendiri, tanpa menyebutkan nama yang berhak.

" _Pantai Timur Konoha?" Sang Direktur menatap lekat-lekat dokumen yang disodorkan Deidara. Ini adalah usulan timnya ketika sang pimpinan meminta mereka menentukan lokasi untuk reaktor nuklir baru yang hendak dibangun. "Kita tidak memiliki sungai yang debit airnya cukup besar untuk dijadikan sumber pendingin. Lokasi yang kalian sebutkan ini, aku juga tahu di sana cukup memiliki konstruksi batuan yang kuat. Ada alasan lainnya?"_

" _Budget," ucap Deidara singkat, "kami memilih lokasi ini karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan pusat kota. Konoha adalah wilayah dengan mobilitas paling tinggi, dengan jumlah penduduk paling padat, dan kebutuhan listrik paling besar. Dibandingkan dengan wilayah sekitarnya seperti Oto atau bahkan Suna sekalipun, kami merasa tempat itu adalah spot terbaik. Tanahnya kuat, jumlah airnya memadai, dan biaya transmisi yang lebih murah. Kami juga sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Private Intelligence kita, harga tanah di sana masih cukup murah dan tipikal warganya adalah warga yang bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Menurut kami, kita tidak akan menemui hambatan berarti dalam upaya pembebasan lahannya."_

" _Baiklah, kurasa memang masuk akal juga. Aku sependapat denganmu, intinya kita punya wilayah yang bagus dengan kemungkinan biaya yang lebih murah. Satu lagi yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Pantai Timur Konoha itu ... kalian tahu kan itu wilayah yang rawan gempa?"_

" _Aku sudah menduga Anda akan mempertanyakan hal itu," Deidara mengulas sebuah senyum, "kita sudah menghemat banyak biaya untuk pemilihan lokasinya. Jadi menurut kami, ada sisa anggaran yang bisa dialihkan untuk material reaktornya. Mungkin nilai itu akan cukup untuk menambahkan selubung untuk melindungi radiasi."_

 _Alis Sang Direktur sedikit terangkat, "seperti yang dilakukan di Chernobyl? Kau sudah mendengar soal rumor itu juga rupanya. Dengar, selubung anti radiasi itu masih berupa prototype."_

" _Mungkin, Sacho. Kami hanya mengatakan mungkin. Anda hanya meminta kami mencari lokasi, jadi inilah yang bisa kami berikan. Jika lokasi ini diijinkan, maka terkait peralatan dan teknis pelaksanaannya akan kami paparkan kemudian," senyum manis sarat akan tujuan bisnis masih bertengger di wajah pria Kaukasian tersebut._

" _Kuambil dulu berkasmu. Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan tiga direktur lainnya, termasuk direkturmu, Andrevsky."_

"Yeah _."_

Pada akhirnya pilihan tersebut disetujui. Takkan ada pebisnis yang tak tergoda dengan pemangkasan cost yang sedemikian berarti. Apalagi setelah melakukan study banding, baik pada power plant yang dimiliki Genken maupun milik para relasi. Analisis yang pada akhirnya justru membuat para petinggi menjadi jemawa seiring dengan kepercayaan diri yang meninggi. _Reaktor ini akan tahan terhadap bencana, tim kami sudah menganalisisnya dengan presisi_ adalah bahasa yang kerap terdengar kala perizinan mereka terhalangi. Reputasi mereka sebagai perusahaan penyedia listrik yang lebih murah dan ramah lingkungan membuat halangan itu tak lagi berarti.

Ya, memang direncanakan akan tahan terhadap gelombang seismik pada level tertentu.

Dan tak perlu ada yang tahu Deidara merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tak apa," tukas Deidara, "aku akan menunggu untuk dimata-matai, dicurigai, diinterogasi. Biar saja energinya habis untuk menjebakku, hanya untuk merasa kecewa karena memang aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa pun ... di atas kertas."

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan, sama-sama menyiratkan aku-tahu-apa-yang-kaupikirkan. Lelaki itu bisa saja menyebut istrinya sebagai salah satu sosok kejam yang gemar mengambil keuntungan, tetapi dirinya sendiri pun tak lebih baik dari apa yang ia tuduhkan. Jika Ino masih bisa berkelit tindakannya adalah bakti untuk negerinya—melumpuhkan negeri yang dibayang-bayangi kuasa sang lawan, maka Deidara hanya bisa melakukannya atas nama kesenangan.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ^^

Meskipun ada sedikit scene yang rada-rada nganu, semoga fic-nya masih tetap dinikmati. Meskipun sampai 3 chapter ini cerita dari sisi Itachi belum banyak diulas, chapter depan mereka bakal punya panggung kok.


End file.
